Night Terrors
by SuperheroAddict1
Summary: Rosie has been hunting with the Winchester brothers since she was in High School, and she is terrified of the dark. So when the power goes out in the motel room guess who's bed she winds up sleeping in?


**Night Terrors**

Rosie and the Winchester brothers had gotten back to the hotel after finishing up a hunt a few hours ago, and Rosie had said goodnight to them both before disappearing into her own separate room next door to the boys. Since then they had all fallen asleep, until Rosie was jolted awake by a nightmare.

"Jesus Christ." She muttered, trying to calm her unruly blonde curls of hair as she waited for her heart rate to slow down. Once her heart rate was down to a normal pace she leaned over and tried to flip on the lights into her room. When it didn't work she sighed, tried again, and slowly got out of bed.

Ever since she was little, she had been terrified of the dark, and being alone in a motel room in the middle of nowhere wasn't helping to calm that fear. She pulled on a pair of socks so her feet wouldn't be cold and crept through the door conjoining her room to Sam and Dean's. She could make out the two sleeping forms of her friends, one noticeably taller than the other. Tip toeing over to Dean's bed she poked at his shoulder, trying to wake him up.

"What." Dean growled, his voice thick with sleep as he rolled onto his back.

"The power's out in my room and its dark in there." Rosie stated, shifting her weight from foot to foot nervously. Dean and his father, John, had saved her when her boyfriend had been attached by a werewolf. Dean groaned slightly as he shifted his position on the bed, making room for Rosie to climb in.

"Come on." He stated, lifting up the covers to the bed. Rosie crawled in next to Dean and settled against the pillows, pulling the covers up to her neck. "You good?" He asked after a few seconds, allowing Rosie time to settle into the bed. Rosie turned to face Dean and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, thank you." She whispered, so as not to wake up Sam in the bed next to Deans. It was rare that Rosie came into their room and crawled into bed to sleep with Dean, but when she did he knew it was because she was really nervous about being alone. He didn't blame her, knowing about what was out there.

"Anytime Rose." He said, settling into the bed once again himself and closing his eyes. "Night." He whispered, already half asleep.

"Good night." Rosie replied, closing her own eyes and falling asleep.

When Rosie woke up the next morning Sam was gone, probably to grab food for breakfast, and Dean's arms were tightly wrapped around her waist, hugging her to him tightly. Every time she tried to wiggle out of his grasp his arms would only tighten harder around her waist.

"Dean, let me go." Rosie finally said, turning to look at Dean's sleeping face and gently poked him in the stomach. Dean's eyebrows knitted together slightly, and he only held Rosie a little tighter. "You're killing me." She struggled, once again poking at Dean to try and wake him up. Finally he stirred, his arms relaxing around Rosie's waist.

"What?" He groaned, still keeping one hand around Rosie's waist as he whipped his eyes clean of sleep with the other hand.

"You were strangling me." Rosie stated, slowly itching away from Dean's reach so he wouldn't be able to grab at her again.

"If that's the only reason you woke me up, go back to sleep." Dean stated, somehow managing to snake his arm back around Rosie and pull her towards him once more. "How'd you sleep?" He asked after a few minutes of silence, knowing neither of them would be able to sleep again now that they were both wide awake.

"After I came in here, not that bad. Pretty well, actually." Rosie replied, turning to face Dean fully, blushing slightly at how close the two of them were. "I would ask you the same question, but you always sleep well." She teased slightly.

"Good. I'm glad I could protect you from the big bad monsters of the night." Dean teased back, noticing Rosie's blush and gently shoving a few strands of curls behind her ear to see her green eyes. Rosie's blush only deepened, and she tried to hide it by shaking her hair back into her face and burying it into the pillow.

"So am I." She whispered, barely audible with her face buried in a pillow.

"What was that?" Dean asked, watching as Rosie shook her head, meaning she wouldn't repeat her statement and he frowned slightly. "Tell me." He stated, not liking the idea she was hiding a secret from him. Rosie peeked out of the pillow at Dean and sighed.

"I said I was glad you were here too." She repeated, watching as a smile made its way across Dean's face. He leaned his head closer towards Rosie and pressed his lips against hers. Rosie was shocked for a few seconds, un-sure of what to do, and slowly began to kiss him back.

"Worn a guy next time won't you? Maybe a sock on the door or something!" They heard Sam shout from the door to the motel room before the door closed again.

"Maybe next time knock Einstein." Dean called back after breaking away from Rosie, who just laughed and ducked her head under the covers of the bed.

"Bitch." Sam shouted through the door.

"Jerk." Dean called back, emitting another giggle from Rosie.


End file.
